


El Interrogatorio

by Kacchan44



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, Degradación, Digitación vaginal, F/F, Impact Play, Obscenidad, Porn With Very Little Plot, Violencia Sexual, humillación pública, juego con cuchillos, masturbación leve, rip porco, sexo oral, sobreestimulación, tijeras, voyeurismo leve, yelena is also top, yelena is so hot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacchan44/pseuds/Kacchan44
Summary: Trabajando en una taberna, has conocido a mucha gente interesante y has escuchado muchas historias interesantes. Una cosa lleva a otra, y estás atrapada en un lío de extremidades e información clasificada.
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Reader, Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Interrogation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755744) by [spicytomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicytomi/pseuds/spicytomi). 



> Temas sexuales intensos por delante, estas advertido.  
> El primer capítulo es un prefacio, sin smut. Puedes omitirlo si quieres.  
> El resto después son picantes.

Porco era un visitante frecuente de la taberna en la que trabajabas. Por lo general, era el tipo de persona sin sentido, ya que años en el ejército le habían cobrado un precio. Siempre fue tan firme, y se tomó su trabajo en serio. Aunque, cada hombre tenía una debilidad, y él tenía dos. Alcohol y tú. Él visitaba siempre que podía y _siempre_ hablaba contigo, incluso si había chicas en el bar obviamente lo anhelaban. No se necesitaba un genio para entender cómo él se sentía hacia ti.

Era una de las noches que había decidido pasar después del trabajo, y su rostro estaba retorcido de estrés. Se encorvó en uno de los taburetes del bar al otro lado del bar. "Parece una noche de tequila", dijiste, una con sonrisa adornando tus labios. Sus ojos se levantaron para encontrarse con los tuyos y asintió, agitando su mano hacia ti. "Sí, lo que sea. Solo quiero que me golpeen esta noche".

Tarareaste en respuesta, escaneando las innumerables botellas detrás de ti. Porco había estado frecuentando cada vez más recientemente, específicamente el mes pasado. Con los Titanes Acorazado y Bestia siendo transmitidos pronto y la guerra en curso que Marley no parecía detener, pensaste que probablemente estaba estresado.

En los estantes, había un lugar específico donde se mantenía todo el tequila. Agarraste el cuello de una botella junto con un vaso, metiéndole un poco de hielo, causando pequeños ruidos de _tintineo_. La abertura de la botella conectada al borde del vaso y el tequila se vertió. Decidiste mezclarlo un poco esta noche, y agregaste un poco de jugo de naranja antes de deslizarlo hacia él. Se preparó mentalmente antes de bajar la bebida en un par de tragos.

Porco se frotó la palma de su mano en los ojos, como si estuviera frotando el estrés y la fatiga de ellos. "Ni siquiera vas a creer lo que Magath nos dijo hoy-" Empezó, pero fue abruptamente cortado cuando un hombre larguirucho se sentó a su lado.

"Tarde," dijo el hombre, su rostro se volvió hacia ti. "¡Buenas noches!" respondiste, una sonrisa decorando tus rasgos. Porco se detuvo a mitad de la oración tan pronto como vio que alguien se había sentado a su lado, dándose cuenta de que podría meterse en algunos problemas graves si escuchaban de lo que estaba a punto de despotricar. Gruñó con impaciencia y puso los ojos en blanco. "Te lo contaré más tarde, (y/n)".

Volteaste la mirada hacia él, una sonrisa todavía presente en tu rostro. "Muy bien, Porco," Tu mirada cayó sobre el hombre recién sentado frente a ti. Tenía una pequeña barba recortada y el pelo corto muy corto. Un corte bajo parecía asomarse a través de las capas rubias. Su rostro estaba oscurecido en su mayoría por un sombrero de fieltro, y vestía un traje holgado.

Con todo, era muy atractivo. Cuando entró, se podía ver que era muy, _muy_ alto.

"¿Qué puedo conseguirle, señor?" dijiste, inclinándote ligeramente sobre el mostrador hacia tu nuevo cliente. Porco parecía darse cuenta de esta acción, frunció el ceño molesto.

La cabeza del extraño se inclinó hacia arriba, revelando rasgos suaves pero afilados y los ojos más oscuros que jamás hayas visto. Su rostro no parecía tener una arruga a la vista, dándole un aspecto juvenil. Sin embargo, sus ojos, esos ojos oscuros. Estaban medio tapados, como si estuviera a mitad de camino, pero la nitidez que tenían... dios. Tus rodillas casi se desprenden debajo de ti.

"En realidad," habló el hombre. Su voz era profunda, pero de una manera femenina. Tenía un tono sensual. Muchos pensamientos sucios comenzaron a nublar tu cabeza, pero rápidamente los dispersaste. "No estoy aquí para tomar una copa. Te vi a través de la ventana y no pude evitarlo. ¿Estás libre después del trabajo?"

Tus cejas se dispararon y podías sentir el rubor subiendo por tu cuello hasta tus mejillas y orejas. "¿Q-qué?" Tartamudeaste, tratando de formar palabras.

Porco se burló. "Vamos, no le hablas así a una dama. Es descortés".

Los ojos del hombre se posaron en el Guerrero sentado a su lado. "Dudo que otra persona te haya tocado la polla, y mucho menos una mujer", replicó rápidamente el hombre. Casi parecía aburrido con la conversación, mientras se apoyaba sobre la palma de su mano.

Tus ojos se posaron rápidamente en Porco, cuya rabia ahora estaba escrita en todo su rostro. "¿Cómo te atreves a _hablarme así?_ ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién soy?"

El hombre rubio tarareó, agitando el brazalete rojo en el brazo de Porco. "Porco Galliard, uno de los Guerreros, muy consciente".

Porco gruñó, y fue a agarrar al hombre por el cuello, pero mientras se movía, el hombre barrió furtivamente el vaso de hielo de Porco en el suelo, rompiéndolo debajo de ellos. "Deberías tener más cuidado," dijo el hombre, culpando del desastre a Porco. La expresión de Porco se convirtió en una de sorpresa, antes de que te volviera a mirar. "Lo siento mucho, (y/n), juro que no quise causar un desastre". Porco creía que en realidad había derribado el vaso. Se enamoró de ello. Ese bastardo tonto y crédulo.

Te quedaste congelada un momento, tu mirada se posó en el rubio, que ya te estaba mirando. Te sonrió y se llevó un dedo en los labios a escondidas. Un calor viajó profundamente a la boca de tu estómago mientras tragabas. Probablemente estabas roja como una remolacha en este punto.

"Oye, señorita, ¿puede venir a limpiar el desastre de este idiota?" el hombre alto y rubio finalmente se habló, su dedo cayendo de su boca cuando Porco lo miró. Asentiste furiosamente, "¡Oh, sí! Por supuesto".

Serpenteaste alrededor de la barra con un paño en la mano. Cuidadosamente, te agachaste en el suelo y te inclinaste, limpiando los pedazos de vidrio en una pila. "Joder, lo siento, (y/n)", dijo Porco, su voz estaba apagada como si tuviera su mano sobre su boca. "¡Oh, no es gran cosa! Es un bar, cosas como estas suceden todo... el..." El otro hombre se inclinó en el suelo y comenzó a ayudarte a limpiar. Tragaste saliva. "¡Todo el tiempo!" Terminaste abruptamente. Una de sus manos estaba en tu espalda y bajaba por tu camisa. Su mano era _gigantesca_. Abarcaba casi la totalidad de la parte superior de la espalda. Pasaste saliva, el calor en la parte inferior de tu estómago se hizo más cálido a medida que tu interior se sentía como si se estuviera retorciendo.

Había pasos detrás de ti, y sonaba como si Porco se alejara, luego de un lado a otro como si caminara. Un aliento caliente se avivó en tu oído, haciendo que saltaras. Luego hubo un pellizco en tu trasero, y antes de que pudieras gritar una mano apretó tu boca.

Miraste al hombre del sombrero y te congelaste. Conocías bien esa mirada, ya que los viejos del bar te miraban así cuando estaban borrachos y cachondos. Era la cara que hacían cuando te desnudaban con sus ojos, la mirada intensa y concentrada, pero nebulosa y distante, como si la lujuria ocultara físicamente su visión. Parpadeaste un par de veces, antes de que él se inclinara de nuevo y retirara su mano. Sus dedos tiraron suavemente de tu labio inferior cuando salieron de tu boca. Cerraste los ojos, preparado para que sus labios se encontraran, una sacudida de adrenalina se disparó a través de tu cuerpo. _Por favor, no dejes que Porco vea, por favor, no dejes que Porco vea_ , tu mente cantaba como un mantra. Aunque, una parte de ti quería que lo viera. Querías verlo pelear por ti, ponerse celoso y enfurecido.

Para tu decepción, los labios del hombre rubio nunca se encontraron con los tuyos, en cambio sus labios trazaron la cáscara de tu oreja, respirando aire caliente en ella de nuevo. "Encuéntrame en el callejón de atrás después de tu turno."


	2. II

Tu turno pasó volando. Porco no se dio cuenta de los avances del hombre (para tu decepción) y terminó emborrachándose tanto que tuvo que alquilar una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba del establecimiento. Terminó despotricando sobre Zeke, Magath y una próxima batalla. Estabas segura de que probablemente era información que se suponía que debía ser clasificada, pero no era raro que Porco se quedara boquiabierto cuando estaba borracho.

Era una noche fría en la ciudad, y estar a la sombra del callejón lo hacía unos grados más frío. Te envolviste con una chaqueta holgada, tu aliento escapaba de tus labios en nubes. Escuchaste una risa ahogada a tu derecha y giraste la cabeza hacia la voz. "¡Vaya, debes estar realmente necesitada si en verdad viniste aquí a conocerme!" El hombre, que ahora había perdido la barba, gritó. Sus cejas se fruncieron mientras intentaba entrecerrar los ojos para ver sus rasgos faciales en la poca luz. Se dio cuenta de repente.

"Eres un-"

"¿Una mujer?" El hombre - no,  _ mujer _ , terminó.

"Aw, no te sorprendas, tengo a los de tu tipo muy bien definidos. Porco también tiene un aspecto bastante femenino, ¿no crees?" La rubia supuso, dando un pequeño tarareo. Ella estaba sonriendo, parecía deleitarse con tu sorpresa.

Finalmente te aclaraste la garganta, rompiendo el contacto visual. En su lugar, elegiste mirar las grandes manos de la mujer alta, que estaban metidas en sus bolsillos. Todo en ella desbordaba confianza y no se podía negar.  _ Definitivamente _ te atrajo ella.

"Entonces ... ¿por qué querías que te conociera?" Finalmente decidiste preguntar, apartándote de tus pensamientos que te distraen.

Una de sus grandes manos agarró su barbilla como si pensara. "Hmmm, ¡buena pregunta!" De repente, ambas manos estaban a ambos lados de tu cuerpo, enmarcándote contra el ladrillo del edificio detrás de ti. La mirada de la mujer se oscureció, incluso se podía ver en la penumbra. Una sonrisa se extendió por sus suaves rasgos, dándole una mirada un poco extraña.

"Ahhh, parece que estás muy cerca de ese chico Porco", se inclinó más cerca, sus narices prácticamente se tocaban. Apretaste los puños a tus costados, tratando de ignorar el calor que habitaba en tu estómago. Parpadeaste un par de veces y ella se rió entre dientes ante tu silenciosa reacción. Su aliento caliente se abanicó contra tus labios fríos y húmedos. 

"Somos amigos", dijiste rápidamente.

"Amigos, ¿eh?" Repitió, como si te pusiera a prueba. Asentiste en respuesta. Su sonrisa desapareció y fue reemplazada por una mirada oscura. "Bueno, eso no va a funcionar", murmuró para sí misma, buscando algo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Incluso en la escasa cantidad de luz, se podía ver que sacó una navaja. El metal relució.

"¿Quizás esto te ayude a pensar un poco más? Tú y el Guerrero. ¿Eres una cosa?"

De repente se te formó una protuberancia en la garganta y te la tragaste. Tu corazón latía con fuerza en tu pecho. A pesar de la atmósfera tensa, no podías evitar sentir el calor que había estado empapando tu ropa interior solo crecer ante el peligro ahora presente.

_ Mierda. _

De repente, la hoja se presionó más en tu garganta y ella se movió más cerca de ti, asegurándose de que no pudieras escapar incluso si lo intentabas. "Debes estar destrozando tu linda cabecita con fuerza. Esta es tu última oportunidad antes de que te corte el cuello."

Parpadeaste ante su franqueza. "Lo digo en serio, no somos más que amigos. Él está enamorado de mí, pero..."

El leve rastro de una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mujer, "¿Pero no te agrada?"

Asentiste lentamente con la cabeza. Las mariposas que adornaban el interior de tu estómago estaban fuera de control. Sin pensarlo, tu mano se levantó y se reflejó en el largo torso de la mujer, a través de su pecho. Descansaba en el centro de su pecho, aunque no podías sentir su corazón bajo tu palma. Era como si ni siquiera estuviera allí.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. "Debo decir que no te tomé por el tipo pervertido", su rodilla de repente presionó contra tu ingle, y el contacto repentino te hizo dejar escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Tenías que esforzarte por no frotarte contra él. "No-no puedo evitarlo ..." Tu voz temblaba mientras hablabas, revelando tu lujuria.

"Podría degollarte ahora mismo y acabar con tu vida, y tus últimos pensamientos serían sobre lo  _ sucia que eres puta _ ", dijo la mujer, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Levantó la rodilla, poniendo más presión y fricción contra tu entrepierna. Esta vez un gemido silencioso escapó de tu boca, e inclinaste la cabeza contra el ladrillo, la hoja se clavó más en la piel de tu garganta. "Mi nombre es Yelena", la mujer, Yelena, estaba ahora cerca de tu oído, susurrando su nombre como si fuera un secreto. "Ahora dilo", ordenó.

El corazón te dio un vuelco en el pecho cuando la miraste. Incluso con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, ella todavía se elevaba sobre ti como un edificio. Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los tuyos, la lujuria nublando su mirada, recordándote antes dentro del bar. Tragaste, tu garganta presionando peligrosamente el cuchillo. "Yelena", maulliste.

Sus labios se separaron y salió un suspiro tembloroso. Parecía tan excitada como tú. "Buena chica", ronroneó, la sonrisa diabólica todavía adornaba sus rasgos. La hoja contra tu garganta se relajó, aunque su presencia todavía estaba allí. Tiró de tu cuerpo al ras contra el de ella, su gran mano agarró tu cadera, presionando su pulgar profundamente contra el hueso. Seguro que iba a magullar. Un grito ahogado escapó de tus labios por el dolor, y enterraste tu rostro en su pecho. Incluso en el frío, se sentía como si estuvieras en llamas y su toque solo aumentaba el fuego.

La mano que sostenía la navaja cayó y el cuchillo golpeó el suelo, tirándolo. Lo viste rodar por el callejón un par de veces, aunque la mano de Yelena se apresuró a agarrar tu mandíbula con la suya, aplastando tus mejillas y tu boca formando una "o". Ella volvió tu rostro y tu atención hacia ella, empujándote contra la pared con dureza antes de estrellar sus labios sobre los tuyos.

Has besado a mucha gente antes, aunque todos habían sido hombres. Sus labios solían ser ásperos, texturizados, agrietados o, mejor aún,  _ inexistentes _ . Esto,  _ esto _ era algo completamente diferente. Sus labios eran suaves y regordetes, pero dominantes al mismo tiempo. Tus manos se deslizaron desde su pecho hasta su cabello rubio corto y su sombrero fedora. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le quitaste el sombrero de fieltro de la cabeza y le pasaste los dedos por su suave cabello hasta el corte. El sombrero se cayó al suelo, olvidado durante mucho tiempo en el calor del momento, al igual que la navaja de bolsillo.

Ella gimió en tu boca, obviamente disfrutando de las manos enredadas en su cabello. La mano en tu mandíbula se fue y lentamente bajó hasta el borde de tus pantalones. Ella se apartó de ti y ambas estaban jadeando. Una sonrisa apareció en el pálido rostro de Yelena, que ahora estaba ligeramente rosado por el frío y lo que asumiste era lujuria.

Sus dedos se agarraron al dobladillo de tus pantalones. "Necesitamos una habitación", comentó en voz baja. Su voz era incluso más grave que antes, cuando estaba fingiendo ser un hombre. Te lamiste los labios, saboreando un ligero toque de algo dulce. "Vamos", le dijiste, sin dudarlo, la agarraste de la mano y la metiste en la barra. La tensión en la parte inferior de tu estómago se estaba volviendo insoportable y tu ropa interior comenzaba a humedecerse.

Al entrar por la puerta trasera del bar, logrando escabullirse entre los clientes nocturnos, el aire cálido de la chimenea golpeó tu rostro. En este punto, sentiste que te estabas derritiendo en el acto. Continuaste conduciendo a Yelena por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, donde estaban todos los dormitorios.

En cada puerta ocupada, había una etiqueta con su nombre junto con su estado. Viste fácilmente la placa con el nombre de Porco en la habitación 3, la habitación que le diste. Había una pequeña estrella roja debajo de su nombre.

Escuchaste a Yelena tararear detrás de ti y te arrastró hacia una de las puertas. "Esta habitación debería funcionar bien", dijo, señalando una habitación vacía. Era la habitación 2. "Está al lado de la de Porco", dijiste, parpadeando y señalando la habitación del niño.

"Oh, vaya, eso es realmente una coincidencia. ¿No sería una pena si él escuchara que te están jodiendo los sesos?"

Un rubor se extendió febrilmente por tu rostro y quemó la punta de tus orejas al pensarlo. Porco, con la oreja contra la pared, todo caliente y molesto, tocándose al son de tu gemir el nombre de otra persona.

Yelena sonrió, tomando su silencio como aceptación. Rápidamente buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y encontró el llavero, abriendo la habitación. Yelena no dudó en empujarte y cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que todo el segundo piso se despertara de un sueño profundo. Aunque, no se molestó en cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

"Enciende la vela", ordenó, quitándose la chaqueta del traje. "Quiero ver tus pequeñas expresiones lascivas mientras te follo".

No dudó en caminar rápidamente hacia la vela y encender una cerilla junto a ella, iluminando la habitación con un tenue resplandor. Cuando te volviste, Yelena ya estaba encima de ti, empujándote hacia la cama. "Eres tan obediente, como un perro", bromeó, sus manos se arrastraron por tu camisa, deslizándose debajo de tu sostén y acariciando uno de tus pechos, frotando tu pezón delicadamente mientras te retorcías debajo de ella. Un suave gemido escapó de tus labios. "Y tan cachonda, como una perra en celo".

"Solo para ti", te atreviste a decir, levantando las piernas y envolviendolas alrededor de sus caderas. Esto pareció tomarla con la guardia baja, pero solo por un milisegundo. Ella se rió entre dientes, sacando la mano de tu camisa, ganándose un ruido de insatisfacción de tu parte.

"No he terminado de interrogarte, (y / n)".

Tus cejas se levantaron en interrogación. Ella continuó, "¿Porco mencionó algo sobre Magath?"

Un flashback de Porco borracho llevándose el dedo a los labios jugó en tu mente, pero rápidamente volviste a la realidad. Por encima de ti, el pelo corto de Yelena caía alrededor de su rostro, exponiendo un poco su corte. Sus ojos eran neutrales y su sonrisa habitual había desaparecido. Parecía más analítica que cualquier otra cosa.

"Seguiré burlándote de ti hasta que me des una respuesta," hiciste pucheros ante su repentino cambio de comportamiento, queriendo nada más que estar desnuda e impotente debajo de ella. Levantantaste la mano hacia su camisa abotonada, tocando uno de los botones, tratando de desabrocharlo. Su mano se envolvió fácilmente alrededor de la tuya, impidiéndote abrir su camisa. A la luz, se podía ver que sus manos eran huesudas,  _ muy  _ grandes, pero aún femeninas. Eran suaves y teñidas de rosa con el azul de algunas venas.

También eran fuertes, porque te atreviste a luchar contra su agarre y ella mantuvo tus manos en su lugar.

"Ah, ah, ah," lo regañó ligeramente. "Por mucho que me guste el placer, los negocios son lo primero".

Gimió, cediendo. "Se queja de Magath todo el tiempo".

"Muy bien, ¿qué pasa con Zeke Jaeger entonces?"

Pensaste por un momento. "Lo único importante que recuerdo que dijo sobre Zeke fue que Magath quería que Porco lo vigilara. Asegurarse de que no esté pensando en hacer nada ... imprudente".

Pareció estar pensando por un momento, antes de que su atención se volviera a ti. "Qué buena chica. Me aseguraré de recompensarte por eso", bromeó, soltando sus manos de su agarre. "Desnúdate." Se levantó de la cama y dio un paso atrás, lo que te permitió sentarse. Se cruzó de brazos, la cabeza inclinada como si estuviera mirando algo que capturó su atención por completo. Mantuviste tus ojos en ella mientras lentamente desabrochabas cada uno de los botones de tu camisa, comenzando con tu cuello y bajando hasta la parte inferior. Deslizando la camisa de tus hombros y sobre la cama, viste como Yelena se llevó el pulgar a la boca y se mordió la punta como si se resistiera a algo increíblemente tentador.

Luego, desabrochaste tu sostén, dejando que la tela cayera en tus manos antes de tirarla al piso. Yelena bufó para sí misma, como para liberar algo de la tensión sexual que estaba soportando. Ella avanzó lentamente hacia ti y una vez más se elevó por encima de ti. Una de sus manos recorrió tu mandíbula, luego se hundió en el pliegue de tu cuello, se arrastró hasta tu hombro ... La sensación de sus uñas recorriendo tu piel te puso la piel de gallina, y tus pezones se animaron con la sensación. Yelena tarareo ante tu reacción, pareciendo satisfecha consigo misma.

"Inclínate hacia atrás", instó. Seguiste su orden, poniendo tu espalda desnuda contra la suave colcha debajo de ti. Yelena trepó por encima de ti, inclinó la cabeza hacia la tuya y atrapó tus labios en un beso. Realmente podrías acostumbrarte a esto, la sensación de sus labios contra los tuyos.

Sus labios se separaron de los tuyos y se dirigieron a tu mandíbula, luego a tu cuello. Los besos que dejó en tu cuello te hicieron cosquillas y te retorciste ante la sensación. Ella tarareó, la vibración contra tu cuello sensible hizo que tu rostro se enrojeciera.

Un dolor agudo te atravesó el cuello y te hizo saltar y arquear la espalda por el dolor. Utilizando esto para su ventaja, Yelena deslizó su mano hacia la parte baja de tu espalda que fue levantada de la cama y empujó tus caderas al ras contra las de ella. Envolviste tus piernas alrededor de sus caderas una vez más.

"¡Me- me mordiste!" Dijiste jadeando suavemente. Yelena se rió un poco, colocando un casto beso en el lugar que había mordido con fiereza. "Sí, lo hice. Ya está magullado también." Otro beso se colocó cerca de la nueva herida.

Antes de que pudieras preguntar por qué te había  _ mordido _ el cuello, su cabeza descendió hasta tu pecho. Un beso rápido en tu clavícula, luego un beso en la parte superior de tu escote. Una mano pasó delicadamente sobre tu otro pecho, tocando en todas partes menos en el sensible capullo. "Mmph," gemiste de frustración.

Yelena se llevó uno de tus pezones a la boca y lo chupó suavemente. Gemiste y decidiste meter una mano en su cabello una vez más, pasando los dedos por él. Ella se rió entre dientes, y  _ maldita sea _ , las vibraciones enviaron escalofríos por tu columna. Intentaste frotarte contra algo,  _ cualquier cosa _ . Te apoyaste en el muslo de Yelena, tratando de crear tanta fricción contra tu entrepierna como pudieras.

Al darse cuenta de este movimiento, Yelena jugó suavemente con tu otro pezón, pasando sus uñas por el sensible capullo. Cuando tu pulido se hizo más necesitado, ella se separó de tu pecho. "Joder", murmuró para sí misma. Tenías que admitir que era realmente hermosa y, sin embargo, también guapa. Su cara estaba sonrojada y sus labios separados y rojos de chuparte y besarte. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y -

Se sentó, desabotonándose rápidamente la camisa. Una vez que se la quitó y la desechó, te diste cuenta de que no llevaba sujetador. Aunque, en realidad no necesitaba uno, tenía el pecho bastante plano y era larguirucha. No dudaste en dejar que tus ojos vagaran por sus abdominales, que ya brillaban por el sudor. La parte superior de su pecho era de un tono rosado y tenía pecas en los hombros.

No tenías mucho tiempo para admirarla antes de que ella desabrochara el botón de tus pantalones y te los arrancara. Después de que se fueron, enganchó sus dedos en tu ropa interior, dándote una pequeña sonrisa. Tu corazón estaba acelerado, estabas listo, estabas-

"Estás tan mojada", comentó, inclinándose cerca de donde estaba tu ropa interior como para examinar el desastre que hiciste. Sus largos dedos recorrieron tu núcleo, donde asumiste que estabas empapando tus bragas. "¡Prácticamente estás goteando! Dios, eres una puta ..." Sus dedos aplicaron más presión y no pudiste evitar apretarla. "Por favor, por favor..." gemiste, casi en agonía.

"Ya que lo preguntaste tan educadamente..." Murmuró en voz baja. No te quitó la ropa interior, sino que la hizo hacia un lado y comenzó a tocar tus pliegues con las manos. Su dedo recorrió lenta y burlonamente tu clítoris un par de veces. La sensación te hizo girar las caderas hacia adelante de nuevo, un maullido brotó de tu boca.

"Yelena ..." ronroneaste, permitiéndote mirarla. En este punto, tu lujuria estaba nublando tu visión. Tu deseo te estaba consumiendo. No podías soportarlo más.

"Fóllame, por favor, ugh..."

Todo lo que escuchaste fue un zumbido en respuesta, luego los dedos te dejaron. Gimió, cada vez más irritada. “Date la vuelta y agáchate,” ordenó Yelena. Hiciste lo que te dijo y la escuchaste desabrocharse el cinturón. Miraste a tu derecha, donde un tocador te daba una vista perfecta de ti, desnuda y a cuatro patas, esperando a la mujer rubia mientras se quitaba los pantalones.

Cuando volvió a subir a la cama, notaste que todavía tenía puesta la ropa interior y el cinturón en la mano. "Que eres-"

Antes de que pudieras terminar, su mano se colocó en tu espalda y te empujó hacia el colchón. Tu cara ardiente ahora estaba presionada contra las sábanas, y tu trasero estaba en el aire, a la vista de Yelena.

En el espejo, viste cómo Yelena levantaba el brazo que sujetaba el cinturón y lo clavaba en tu trasero. Un sonido agudo hizo eco en la habitación y un grito tenso salió de su boca. Hiciste una bola con la manta en tus puños y tu trasero  _ ardió _ de dolor. Se sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Podrías sentir las lágrimas picando en tus ojos, atrapadas en tus pestañas.

Yelena se rió entre dientes ante tu reacción y dejó caer el cinturón sobre la cama. "Estarás cubierta de marcas cuando terminemos..." Sentiste sus dedos sobre la marca, y apretaste los dientes, enterrando tu rostro en las sábanas. "Imagínate si Porco las viera, oh, estoy segura de que estaría lívido". Ella se rió suavemente para sí misma.

A pesar de que dolía, el ardor solo se sumaba a la excitación. Saber que Yelena fácilmente podría lastimarte o incluso  _ matarte _ ... realmente te afectó.

Un dedo se enganchó en tu ropa interior, sacándote de tus pensamientos. Giraste la cabeza hacia el tocador, mirando cómo Yelena te bajaba las bragas hasta las rodillas. Ella vaciló por un momento, sus ojos siguieron hacia donde estabas mirando.

"Ah, realmente eres una perra de mente sucia", dijo, dejando escapar una risita. Observaste en el espejo cómo su rostro se volvía hacia tu sexo. "¿A quién le perteneces?"

"A tí," dijiste, moviendo tu trasero en su cara, prácticamente  _ rogándole _ que te hiciera algo para sacarte.

Una de sus grandes manos bajó y golpeó la herida fresca en tu trasero, haciéndote chillar de dolor.

"Vas a tener que ser más fuerte que eso, (y / n)", ronroneó. "Ahora, intentemos esto de nuevo. ¿A quién le perteneces?"

"¡A tí! ¡Te pertenezco!" Gritaste, todavía escribiendo de dolor. "Yelena, por favor..."

"Mucho mejor", comentó Yelena. "Eres una niña tan obediente, tan buena para mí", elogió. Volviendo tu atención de nuevo al tocador, viste cómo su rostro se enterraba entre tus muslos y luego-

Antes de que pudieras registrar lo que estaba sucediendo, sentiste su lengua deslizarse lenta,  _ agonizante _ , a través de tu sensible abertura hasta el clítoris. Un gemido salió de tu boca antes de que pudieras intentar contenerlo.

Hizo este movimiento un par de veces antes de que finalmente hundiera la lengua dentro, dando lentos círculos alrededor de tus paredes. Tus extremidades se volvieron masilla cuando el placer comenzó a fluir a través de ti. Uno de sus dedos comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de tu clítoris sensible mientras su lengua te llenaba, y te sobresaltaste ante la repentina sensación.

Esto era nuevo, la sensación que crecía en tu estómago. "Yo-yo ..." Tartamudeaste, sin estar segura de lo que estaba pasando. Yelena se rió entre dientes, haciendo que la sensación creciera aún más. Su lengua te dejó brevemente. "Asegúrate de estar mirando en el espejo", ordenó. Echaste un vistazo al espejo y la escena lasciva fue vergonzosa, combinada con los ruidos húmedos de su lengua entrando de nuevo en ti.

Se agregó un dedo a tu entrada y ella lo curvó ligeramente, frotándolo contra tu pared. Prácticamente estabas gritando en este punto, una capa de sudor cubría tu cuerpo. Tus caderas se movieron solas, retrocediendo hacia el dedo y la lengua de Yelena, tratando de obtener más.

De repente, una sensación se apoderó de todo tu cuerpo. Tu estómago se apretó y podías sentir los dedos de tus pies doblarse. Gemiste, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tratando de concentrarte en la sensación que explotaba a través de tu cuerpo. No se parecía a nada que hayas sentido antes.

Cuando la sensación disminuyó, colapsaste de costado, de repente muy cansada y sudorosa. Jadeabas, cerrando los ojos en éxtasis.

Yelena se secó los labios con la mano y sonrió. "Oh, cariño, no crees que he terminado contigo todavía, ¿verdad?"

Le parpadeaste un par de veces a Yelena, antes de darte cuenta de que no te había hecho nada y que probablemente estaba experimentando la misma frustración sexual que tu. Sin pensarlo, te quitaste la ropa interior y envolviste tus brazos alrededor de su cuello, llevándola a besarla. Sus labios eran aún más suaves que antes y muy cálidos. Le pasaste la lengua por el labio inferior y te diste cuenta de que estabas saboreando su boca.

Yelena te agarró por las caderas con fuerza y sin esfuerzo las volteó a las dos. Ahora, estabas encima de ella, a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Suspiraste ante el repentino cambio de posiciones.

Te separaste del beso, sentándote. Tus manos estaban sobre sus abdominales, pasando suavemente tus dedos por ellos. Se le puso la piel de gallina. Miraste a un lado tímidamente.

"Voy a ser honesta, yo... nunca lo había hecho con una mujer antes..." Dijiste, atreviéndote a dejar que tus ojos volvieran al rostro de Yelena.

Esperabas ira, decepción, frustración, pero su rostro se contrajo en una sonrisa suave. Su mano agarró suavemente tu barbilla. "Está bien. Puedo enseñarte", dijo, deslizando el pulgar sobre tu labio inferior. "Tírate al suelo", ordenó.

Hiciste lo que ella dijo, y fuiste de sus caderas al suelo. Te sentaste de rodillas, como solías hacer cuando le dabas la cabeza a los hombres. Yelena se sentó y se acercó al borde. Se quitó fácilmente la ropa interior y abrió las piernas. Parpadeaste un par de veces, viendo que estaba brillando. "Ahora solo mete la lengua, copia lo que-"

Antes de que pudieras dejarla terminar, colocaste una mano en la parte interior de su muslo, empujándola más abierta para poder tener un mejor ángulo. Tímidamente, lamiste su entrada, mirando su rostro por su reacción. Un suave gemido escapó de sus labios enrojecidos y agrietados. Su rostro se ruborizó oscuro. "Buena chica", elogió. "Así."

Arrastraste tu lengua hasta la parte superior de su sexo, dando vueltas alrededor de su sensible manojo de nervios. Ella pareció disfrutar esto, porque su cabeza voló hacia atrás, su garganta se tensó mientras dejaba escapar un gemido entrecortado.

Sentiste que te mojabas en la escena, los ruidos de tu lengua y sus fuertes gemidos resonaban en la habitación a tu alrededor. Y el sabor de ella en tu lengua,  _ joder _ . Era demasiado, y ella dijo que la hacías sentir muy,  _ muy _ bien.

"Joder", gimió, mientras bajaba una mano para enredarla en tu cabello. "Eres buena en esto."

Ella no tiró demasiado fuerte, pero cuando tu lengua dejó su abertura para rodear su clítoris de nuevo, sus caderas se movieron hacia adelante y presionó tu cara contra ella. Parpadeaste, sorprendida por el movimiento repentino. "Joder, (y / n), me estoy poniendo-" Jadeó un par de veces, un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios. "Me estoy acercando."

Decidiste arriesgarte y hundir un dedo en ella, como ella te había hecho, y esto le valió otro giro de caderas y un gemido fuerte y entrecortado.

De repente, sonó un golpe en la puerta, haciéndote saltar y congelarte al mismo tiempo. Yelena ni siquiera reaccionó, en cambio te miró, empujando tu cabeza hacia su entrepierna. "¿Qué estás haciendo? Sigue."

"Hay alguien-"

Otro golpe sonó en la puerta. "Oye, estoy tratando de dormir, ¿puedes callarte ahí?"

La voz de Porco. Por supuesto que fue Porco.

Esta vez Yelena empujó con fuerza tu rostro hacia su ingle. "Dije que sigas adelante", ordenó, y había un tono grave en su voz.

En lugar de desobedecer, continuaste lamiéndola y ganaste un fuerte gemido. "Oh, (y / n)... joder."

Tus oídos se animaron al escuchar tu propio nombre y la miraste. Sus dedos masajearon suavemente tu cuero cabelludo, y sus ojos estaban absortos en la vista de ti comiéndola. Tarareaste, viéndola cerrar los ojos ante el sonido en su clítoris.

Porco llamando a la puerta desapareció repentinamente de tu mente mientras seguías dando vueltas con tu lengua alrededor del clítoris de Yelena. En lugar de solo un dedo, decidiste probar con dos dedos y se deslizaron dentro de ella con facilidad. Estaba muy mojada, y cuando los sacaste y metiste, hizo ruidos lascivos y húmedos. "Mierda, (y / n), voy a-"

Curvaste tus dedos, empujándolos en su abertura de nuevo, y de repente ella gimió en voz alta, "(y / n), joder, (y / n)", y sentiste sus paredes apretarse contra tus dedos. Seguiste adelante, y de repente tus ojos se abrieron de golpe y apartaste tu cabeza de su sexo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntaste inocentemente.

Yelena se tapó la boca con la otra mano, sus mejillas de un rosa intenso. "Me acabas de hacer correrme, joder..."

Parpadeaste. "¿Las mujeres pueden correrse?"

Ella retiró su mano y se rió entre dientes. "Sí, se llama orgasmo. Supongo que nunca has tenido uno si me lo preguntas".

Te sonrojaste y apartaste la mirada tímidamente. "No... no lo he hecho. Supongo que no hasta ahora."

Inclinó la cabeza, mechones rubios cayendo hacia un lado. "Se sintió bien, ¿no? ¿Te gustaría volver a hacerlo?" Ella acarició suavemente tu cabeza.

La miraste, antes de tomar tus dos dedos brillantes que todavía estaban cubiertos de su resbaladizo y frotárselos.

"Sí", maulló. "Se sintió tan bien".

Sus ojos se abrieron ante tu atrevimiento, pero sonrió. "Está bien, sube aquí." dio unas palmaditas en la cama y se acomodó en las almohadas. Te subiste a la cama, mirándola en busca de la siguiente orden a seguir. Ella agarró el cinturón y tú inhalaste con fuerza, lista para otro golpe.

"No te preocupes, no te voy a castigar de nuevo. Diste buena cabeza, como una buena puta, así que te recompensan".

Tus músculos se relajaron. "Acuéstate", dijo, mirando las almohadas.

Hiciste lo que ella dijo, recostado con la cabeza sobre las almohadas. Yelena te tomó las dos manos y las levantó por encima de su cabeza. Sentiste que el cinturón se envolvía alrededor de tus muñecas, apretándolas con fuerza. Luego lo colocó alrededor de la cabecera.

Te miraste las manos por encima de la cabeza, dándoles un tirón. El cinturón no se movió.

Se notaba que iba a ser una larga noche por delante.


	3. III

"Supongo que Porco volvió a su propia habitación", se comentó Yelena, dejando que su mano se deslizara por tu torso. "Quería asegurarme de que supiera que te estaban criticando en la habitación a su lado. Pobre chico. Casi siento pena por él". Ella dejó escapar una pequeña y diabólica risa antes de arrastrar su lengua por tu pezón, provocando que arquees tu espalda.

Yelena había estado con un par de personas más, pero hombre, era esta la guinda del pastel. No solo estabas muerta de belleza, sino también la forma en que tus ojos se oscurecieron con lujuria cuando ella sacó su cuchillo y lo apretó contra tu garganta... joder. Eso era algo que nunca había visto antes.

Sopló aire sobre el brote húmedo, lo que hizo que tu cuerpo se estremeciera con escalofríos. Se te puso la piel de gallina ante la sensación, y ella pasó las uñas sobre ellos en el centro de tu estómago. Lentamente, se rascó las uñas hasta tu cuello, donde trazó el moretón que había hecho antes con los dientes. Ella se deleitó con la vista, ya que ya era un tono claro de púrpura y rosa. Aplicó presión en el lugar para ver si todavía estaba sensible y dolorido, y para su satisfacción, te retorciste debajo de ella, un agudo silbido escapó de tu boca.

A pesar de solo tener un orgasmo, sintió que sus entrañas se contraían ante la mirada de dolor en tu rostro. Contorsionó tus bonitos rasgos, y  _ joder _ , realmente la puso cachonda.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, decidiendo lamer y masajear el hematoma con la lengua, antes de succionarlo. Esto te valió un gemido, y levantaste la espalda en el aire, algo de tu piel desnuda y sudorosa se deslizó contra el torso desnudo de Yelena. Tus pezones se conectaron brevemente con su piel, y ella tuvo que contenerse para no morderte el cuello nuevamente.

Ella movió sus labios hacia el centro de tu garganta, dándote un beso húmedo. Dejó que sus labios viajaran al otro lado de tu cuello y te escuchó mover las manos en la cabecera.

Este debe haber sido tu lado sensible. Mientras se acercaba, notó que estabas levantando el hombro como para proteger el lugar. Ella sonrió para sí misma. Ella debatió en su cabeza por un momento sobre que sería más satisfactorio; Tus gemidos de placer o tus gemidos de dolor.

Una idea apareció en su cabeza mientras se sumergía en la hendidura de tu cuello, besando y mordiendo suavemente la carne. Levantaste tu cuerpo de la cama y por un momento estuvo pegado al de Yelena. La rubia usó una de sus manos para agarrar tu cadera, clavando su pulgar como lo había hecho antes, manteniéndote en la posición en la que estabas. Le gustó la sensación de absoluta intimidad.

Maldita sea, Yelena realmente se puso caliente y molesta cuando te retorciste mientras te empujaban así. A pesar de que acababa de tener un orgasmo, podía sentir que se mojaba de nuevo con la anticipación, y estaba segura de que en poco tiempo podría volver a correrse fácilmente.

Ella gimió ante el pensamiento, recordando la escena. Tú, cara inocente, lengua afuera y dentro de ella. Tus ojos estaban mirándola en busca de elogio y validación, tan amplios y parecidos a una cierva. Luego, cuando metiste tus deditos dentro de ella, la forma en que te avergonzaste cuando  _ supiste _ que Porco había escuchado, y que se enfureció.

Joder,  _ joder. Mierda _ .

La mano de Yelena dejó tu cadera y descendió hasta su propio sexo, provocándose y gimiendo en tu cuello. Cuando tocó su propio clítoris, lo mordió con demasiada fuerza, lo que provocó que un gemido de dolor brotara de sus labios oscurecidos. Todavía estaba muy sensible desde que la follaste con la lengua. Aunque no es que ella se estuviera quejando.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando trataste de alejarla de tu cuello con tu hombro. Ladeó la cabeza, apartando los dedos de sí misma. Observó con curiosidad mientras tú tirabas del cinturón de nuevo, sin éxito.

"Admítelo," ronroneó, parándose a cuatro patas encima de ti. "Te gusta el dolor, ¿no? Hace que tus entrañas se aprieten, ¿no?" Sus grandes manos viajaron hacia la parte inferior de tu estómago, extendiéndose.

Observó mientras pestañeabas, pensando en lo que había dicho. Avergonzada miraste hacia otro lado, asintiendo. "Sí, me hace quererte tanto..." admitiste tímidamente.

Yelena dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Empezaba a sentirse herida de nuevo, pero de repente recordó la idea que había aparecido en su cabeza antes. "¿Te gusta cuando me follo tu pequeño agujero de puta? ¿Hm?" Yelena sintió que una sonrisa crecía en su rostro mientras veía la pequeña sorpresa bañarse en tu hermoso rostro, antes de que se convirtiera en una de lujuria.

Asentiste rápidamente.

Ella resopló, tratando de superar su frustración sexual. Se levantó de la cama y se ganó un puchero y frustración de ti. Se acercó a la chaqueta del traje, la recogió del suelo y rebuscó en el interior en busca de uno de los bolsillos ocultos. Cuando lo encontró, sacó un pequeño artilugio.

Una vez que se subió encima de ti, la abrió revelando una hoja. "Una navaja de bolsillo", te escuchó murmurar.

"Trato de mantenerlo afilado", dijo, sentándose en tus caderas para montarte a horcajadas. Pasó la punta del cuchillo desde tu clavícula hasta tu ombligo, y lentamente se abrió camino hasta el hueso de la cadera. Toda tu piel estaba regordeta y suave, con marcas aquí y allá que le daban personalidad. Era realmente hermoso, y le dio más ganas de follarte. "Si pongo un poco más de presión, fácilmente podría cortar tu piel".

Observó tu expresión con atención. Tus ojos ya estaban nublados de nuevo y tu pecho palpitaba con anticipación, pero el resto de ti estaba increíblemente quieto. En ese momento, ella no quería nada más que separar tus piernas y frotar ambas aberturas.

Sin embargo, se contuvo, en lugar de eso se decidió a frotar suavemente la yema del pulgar sobre uno de tus pezones. "Di mi nombre", ordenó Yelena, rodando sus caderas sobre ti inconscientemente. El cuchillo todavía estaba presionado en el hueso de la cadera. "Yelena", te quejaste en voz baja.

Observó tu expresión mientras perforaba la punta de la hoja en tu carne suave, una pequeña gota de sangre afloraba a la superficie. Un jadeo escapó de tus labios, para su sorpresa. Tu cabeza estaba rodando hacia atrás en la almohada, como si estuvieras al borde del orgasmo nuevamente.

Parpadeó ante tu reacción, pero rápidamente recuperó los sentidos. "Grítalo. Quiero que todos sepan a quién perteneces".

"¡Yelena!" gritaste. Yelena sintió que sus caderas rodaban debajo de ella, aunque no había nada que la tocara. Ella sonrió ante esto, frotando de nuevo tu pezón como recompensa.

"Qué buena puta," murmuró, levantando las caderas y levantando tu pierna. Ella vio como levantabas la cabeza aturdida, mirando para ver lo que estaba haciendo. El sudor había hecho que mechones sueltos de cabello se pegaran a tu cara, dándote una mirada de "jodido".

Se colocó de modo que ambos sexos estuvieran cerca de tocarse. Parecías curiosa, pero ella podía decir que estabas deprimida por cualquier cosa siempre que te hiciera correrte.

Las mariposas volaron entre sus piernas al pensarlo.

Originalmente, había planeado obtener la pequeña cantidad de información que necesitaba sobre la investigación de Magath sobre Zeke y simplemente cortarte la garganta, pero la forma en que la miraste incluso cuando reveló que era una mujer... Joder, a ella no le importaría quedarse contigo alrededor como su juguete personal para follar.

"Esto se llama tijera", explicó, sacándose de sus propios pensamientos. Luego se bajó entre tus muslos, moviendo lentamente las caderas para crear fricción entre ambas ingles. Ambas maullaron y gimieron al unísono, y eso solo se sumó al calor del momento. Empezaste a mover tus caderas hacia Yelena también, y el líquido que goteaba de ambas se combinó, llenando la habitación con ruidos descuidados.

Yelena podía sentir que sus mejillas ardían locamente de deseo. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás. De repente recordó el cuchillo en su mano, y se inclinó hacia adelante, sosteniéndolo contra tu cuello.

En este punto estaba jadeando, ya agotada por su primer orgasmo. Estabas tirando de tus ataduras y ella estaba segura de que dejaría una marca desagradable en tus muñecas.

"Dime..." Jadeó Yelena. "Di el nombre del chico guerrero," su orden sonó más como una súplica por cómo su voz se estaba volviendo más necesitada. Le diste una mirada burlona con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Grita su nombre", dijo, poniendo más presión sobre el cuchillo en tu garganta. "Esta es tu última advertencia," el tono necesitado de Yelena de repente se volvió oscuro y amenazador. Vio el destello de miedo en tu rostro, e hizo que un sonido viajara rápidamente a su entrepierna. "¡P-Porco!" Gimoteaste, golpeando con más fuerza a Yelena.

Sintió que su mirada se oscurecía cuando dijiste el nombre del chico, pero los celos que sintió la hicieron frotar más rápido. Se imaginó al guerrero al otro lado de la pared, sin duda enojado y destrozado, pero todavía tocándose a sí mismo con los ruidos lascivos. Obviamente estaba enojado ya que trató de golpear para que ambas se detuvieran.

Yelena jadeó, ahora sin aliento por el rechinar. Dejó caer el cuchillo sobre la cama y comenzó a trabajar en tu clítoris. Esto te valió un maullido y mucho dinero para tus caderas, como si te incitará a seguir adelante.

"Yelena, Yelena", jadeaste. Seguías gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez como si fuera la única palabra que conocías. "Por favor, joder, por favor voy a ..."

Se agarró con fuerza al muslo que colgaba sobre su propia pierna, tirando de la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra el tuyo lo mejor que pudo mientras rodeaba suavemente su clítoris con la yema del pulgar. No pasó mucho tiempo para que sus atenciones te enviaran completamente al límite.

Ella se aseguró de tener una buena vista de la expresión que hiciste mientras te venías esta vez. Tenías los ojos cerrados con fuerza y la boca contorsionada en esa dulce forma de "o". Tus labios también estaban agrietados, por besar, chupar, lamer; un gemido tenso escapó de la abertura. Luego, los ojos de Yelena recorrieron tu cuerpo, que ahora estaba cubierto de sudor, haciéndolo brillar en la penumbra.

_ Mierda. _ Pensó para sí misma, posando sus ojos en tus pechos, en los pezones animados. No pudo evitar mirar fijamente, viendo cómo cuando movía sus caderas violentamente hacia ti, tus pechos se agitaban. Yelena hundió más su ingle en la tuya, haciéndote gemir. "Agh, detente, no puedo ir más", gritaste suavemente, dejando caer tu cabeza cansada hacia un lado.

La lujuria estaba nublando la mente de Yelena, y realmente quería oírte gritar para enviarla al límite de nuevo.

Ella comenzó a frotar círculos en tu clítoris una vez más, provocando que te sacudieras debajo de ella, tirando de tus brazos una vez más. El cuero del cinturón hizo ruidos tensos, mientras intentaba soltarse del sistema de retención con todas sus fuerzas. Ella asumió que estabas tratando de detenerla, pero no pudiste. Esto hizo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

"Eres mi perra", jadeó Yelena, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Joder, estaba tan cerca. Ella aplicó presión a tu clítoris, haciéndote gritar fuerte. Sintió sus muslos apretarse, tratando de deshacerse de la estimulación excesiva. "Eres mi perra, y puedo follarte como quiera".

Ella aceleró el ritmo en tu área sensible y de su rechinamiento, haciéndote gritar de dolor y placer. "Yelena, por favor, no puedo ir más, voy a correrme de nuevo", te quejaste, suplicándole que se detuviera.

Echó un vistazo a sus ojos abiertos justo antes de correrse, su estómago se apretó mientras trataba de concentrarse en estimular tu clítoris mientras bajaba de su propio orgasmo y disfrutaba de su propio orgasmo frotándose contra ti. Podía sentir la humedad entre los dos, y cuando se separó de ti pudo ver el desastre que ambas habían hecho. La colcha ahora estaba empapada como resultado de tu reciente sesión, y ahora que los sentidos de Yelena volvían a ella, la habitación olía fuertemente a sexo.

Honestamente, ella no podía tener suficiente. Si no estuviera cansada, podría haber realizado varias rondas más. Volviste a gemir y apretaste los muslos alrededor de la mano de Yelena que la apretaba hasta que llegaste al orgasmo por tercera vez. Cuando Yelena te miró a la cara, las lágrimas corrían por tus mejillas.

Sollozaste. "Yelena," un gemido a medias salió de tus labios. Parecías derrotada, cansada. Quizás incluso un poco rota.

Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa ante la vista. Te folló tan fuerte que llorabas de placer. La sola idea la hizo hincharse de orgullo y alegría.

Ella quitó sus manos de tu sexo mientras lentamente abrías los ojos, mirándola de lejos. Yelena extendió la mano por encima de tu cabeza y desató el cinturón, dejando que tus manos cayeran sobre la almohada en la que estabas acostada. Ella examinó tus muñecas, tocando delicadamente la piel enrojecida. Iban a quedar magullados. No se pudo evitar.

Ella se sentó a tu lado, palmeando su pecho desnudo en silencio. Entendiste lo que quería decir y pusiste tu cabeza sobre ella. Yelena acarició tu cabello, pasando sus dedos por él. Ella apartó los mechones que estaban pegados a tu cara por el sudor.

"Sabes, no quiero que esto sea algo de una sola vez", admitió Yelena.

Ella te escuchó tararear de acuerdo, pero sonaba cansada y poco entusiasta. Ella continuó acariciando tu cabello. "Podrías venir conmigo. Sí, sería peligroso, pero yo te protegería". Por lo general, Yelena no se preocupaba mucho por las relaciones o las emociones, pero algo le decía que valía la pena mantenerte cerca si el sexo era así.

"Me gustaría eso", te escuchó murmurar somnolienta.

Podía sentir que su corazón se hinchaba en su pecho mientras una cálida sensación envolvía su caja torácica. Era diferente a lo que había sentido antes, incluso cuando Zeke le había salvado la vida. Pasó sus dedos por la línea de tu mandíbula y por tu cabello, hasta que finalmente escuchó suaves ronquidos emitidos por ti.

Quizás esto no fuera tan malo después de todo.


	4. IV

Realmente no esperabas que Yelena fuera del tipo celoso o pegajoso, pero cuando insistió en que permanecieras cerca de ella en todo momento, te sorprendiste. Ella te llevaba al mercado, a su casa e incluso a importantes reuniones que tenía con un guerrero al que prácticamente adoraba, conocido como Zeke Jaeger. Dejó muy claro que eras suya cuando las dos estaban fuera de casa, manteniéndote cerca de ella, siempre con una mano posesiva sobre ti.

Ella había acercado una silla a la de ella en la sala de reuniones para ti, estaba tan cerca que sus codos se tocaron. A veces te gustaba preguntarte si Jaeger le había dicho algo sobre ti, ya que a veces te echaba un vistazo o dos durante las reuniones, como si se preguntara por qué la dejaste arrastrarla.

Por lo general, trataste de hacer todo lo posible en estas reuniones. No eras un luchador de ninguna manera, y si los voluntarios alguna vez necesitaban algo de ti, estabas mejor reuniendo información. Aunque, Yelena solía dejar en claro que debías mantenerte al margen de asuntos peligrosos.

Aburriéndote con la reunión que se acercaba a una hora en este punto, miraste alrededor de la mesa. Tan pronto como tus ojos se asomaron a la sala de reuniones con poca luz, viste a uno de los voluntarios mirándote oscuramente. Trabajando en una taberna durante años, sabías que los hombres siempre tienen cierta expresión en la cara cuando quieren follarte. Era como desnudar a alguien con los ojos y era fácil de detectar, como la suciedad en un mantel blanco. Te dio una sonrisa cuando ambos mantuvieron contacto visual durante unos segundos. Su lengua se deslizó sobre su labio inferior, humedeciendolo. Te imaginaste que probablemente estaba pensando en inclinarte sobre la mesa de reuniones y follarte como un tonto mientras todos miraban. Una parte de ti deseaba que eso fuera lo que estaba pasando, excepto que en lugar del hombre querías que fuera Yelena.

Decidiste jugar con tus manos y devolverle una sonrisa seductora, metiéndote el pelo detrás de la oreja y esperando que Yelena te pillara con las manos en la masa. En el fondo, te gustaba cuando se ponía celosa, especialmente cuando explotaba con sus propios compañeros por acercarse demasiado a ti. Te hacía sentir mareada saber que tuviste tal efecto en la mujer.

Volviste a mirar inocentemente a Yelena, cuyos ojos seguían fijos en el guerrero parlante. Haciendo pucheros para sí mismo, volviste a mirar al voluntario. Dejaste escapar una pequeña risa de tus labios mientras él continuaba mirándote lujuriosamente desde el otro lado de la habitación, una admiración silenciosa brotando de sus ojos.

Esto pareció captar la atención de la rubia y bastante rápido. La cabeza de Yelena se giró hacia ti, su mirada oscura te miró brevemente antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a viajar por la habitación. Era como si ya hubiera sabido lo que había sucedido en una fracción de segundo.

Intentaste contener la sonrisa que crecía en tu rostro. Su gran mano rápidamente agarró tu muslo debajo de la mesa, masajeando la carne a través de tu falda. No pudiste evitar el rubor que se extendió por tu rostro.

Seguro, esperabas que ella se enojara. Siempre esperabas sus “ _ castigos _ ”, pero definitivamente no esperabas que te acariciara durante una reunión de AMV. La miraste, solo para descubrir que sus ojos estaban puestos en ti, dándote una ardiente mirada de rabia mientras sus uñas se clavaban en la tela de tu falda y en tu muslo.

Un escalofrío sacudió tu cuerpo. Ella se veía  _ enojada _ . No, enojada fue quedarse corto. Sus rasgos eran oscuros y mezclados con pura furia. Se inclinó hacia tu oído, susurrando en voz baja para no interrumpir la reunión. "Si quieres actuar como una puta, entonces te trataré como una".

Tragaste, el rubor se volvió más caliente en tu cara. Notaron que algunas de las personas sentadas en la mesa les dieron a las dos pequeñas miradas confusas.

La atención de Yelena volvió al señor Jaeger. En lugar de quitarle la mano, la mantuvo en tu muslo, solo suavizando su agarre. Pasaron otros 30 minutos y empezaste a aburrirte de nuevo, pasando los dedos por la mano de Yelena.

Era suave y tenía dedos largos. Tenía las uñas cortas y bien recortadas. Dejaste que tu dedo trazara algunas de las venas que apenas podías ver a través de su piel pálida mientras te revolcabas en el aburrimiento. Yelena pareció disfrutar de la atención, ya que su agarre se soltó tremendamente en relajación.

"Muy bien todos", dijo finalmente Jaeger, golpeando algunos papeles sobre la mesa. “Descanso de 10 minutos antes de reanudar la reunión. Necesitamos discutir nuestros esfuerzos con Paradis a continuación, junto con Eren Jaeger ".

Yelena finalmente retiró su mano de la suya vacilante, levantándose de la silla. Ella fácilmente se elevó sobre tu forma sentada. "Vamos", dijo, colocando una mano en tu cabeza. "Tú y yo necesitamos tener una pequeña...  _ charla _ ".

Asentiste con la cabeza y te levantaste de la silla con demasiada ansiedad, y ella rápidamente tomó su mano en la de ella, lanzando una mirada furiosa al voluntario que estaba tratando de hacerte los ojos durante la reunión. Viste cómo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, la garganta tragaba mientras Yelena pasaba junto a él. No podías ver sus ojos, pero sabías que estaba mirando con dagas lo suficientemente afiladas como para matarlo en el acto. Te recordó a cuando los perros callejeros peleaban; Siempre había uno que aceptaba su lugar con la cola metida entre las piernas.

La idea de conocer a Yelena podía infundir miedo en cualquiera (incluyéndote a ti a veces) te hacía sentir increíblemente caliente e incluso segura. Te acurrucaste a su lado mientras ella te guiaba fuera de la sala de reuniones hacia el pasillo. Al pasar por pasillos familiares, se notaba que ella te llevaba al baño de mujeres del edificio.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta lentamente para mirarte. Ya podías sentirte excitada, viendo sus ojos oscuros posarse sobre ti, la cabeza inclinada en análisis. Su mano subió para rascarse la mandíbula, como si estuviera pensando en qué hacer primero.

Cruzó el baño con un paso rápido, levantándote en el aire con facilidad y colocándote sobre el lavabo. Incluso en la superficie elevada, ella seguía siendo más alta que tú. Con sus manos a cada lado de tus caderas, estabas encerrada mientras ella se elevaba por encima de tu forma más baja, incapaz de escapar sin que ella te atrapara en el proceso.

"Eso fue muy malo de tu parte", dijo en voz baja, su rostro acercándose cada vez más al tuyo. Tenías que estirar el cuello hacia arriba para mirarla a los ojos.

"No puede evitar que me mirara", respondiste en tono sarcástico. Yelena no sonrió ni sonrió con suficiencia ante tu actitud. En todo caso, ella no parecía impresionada con tu sarcasmo. "Sólo tenemos 8 minutos", dijo en voz baja. "Necesito que tu castigo sea rápido".

Tus piernas comenzaron a temblar involuntariamente y podías sentir que la parte inferior de tu estómago estallaba en mariposas. Si estuvieras de pie, es posible que tus rodillas se hubieran hundido debajo de ti. Yelena rápidamente te subió la falda alrededor de las caderas y palpó la ropa interior. La sensación de sus dedos burlándose de ti fue suficiente para hacer que tu cabeza cayera floja. Gimoteaste y levantaste las piernas, envolviéndolas alrededor de sus delgadas caderas para acercarla más, incitandola a continuar.

Tu otra mano se envolvió alrededor de tu cuello, acercándola a tu rostro. Ella aterrizó un áspero beso en tus labios con los suyos, dándote un pequeño apretón en la garganta mientras mordía la suave carne de tu boca.

Gritaste, tratando de apartar tu boca de la de ella, pero sus dientes aún estaban pegados a tu labio. La piel sensible y delicada se rasgó cuando trataste de alejarte. Un sabor metálico se extendió por tu lengua. Abriste los ojos, tus cejas se fruncieron por el dolor, gimoteaste.

Yelena soltó su mordisco en tu labio, dándote una amplia y sádica sonrisa una vez que vio tu reacción. La miraste parpadeando, asimilando la extraña mirada familiar que habías llegado a amar. "Oh, parece que te lastimaste el labio", dijo, inclinando la cabeza para ver mejor la herida que había causado. Podías sentir sus dedos serpenteando alrededor de tu ropa interior, dando vueltas alrededor de tu entrada y clítoris repetidamente, provocándote. Ella juntaba los jugos en sus dedos y los giraba suavemente alrededor de tu área sensible, haciendo que la sensación se multiplicará por diez. No pudiste evitar gemir mientras tu labio ensangrentado temblaba de dolor y placer.

El pulgar de Yelena levantó tu barbilla, obligándote a mirarla. Su mueca se desvaneció en una pequeña sonrisa, y su lengua se deslizó por tu labio herido, haciéndote sobresaltar por el repentino y doloroso contacto. Cuando intentaste tirar tu cabeza hacia atrás, ella apretó su agarre en tu garganta para mantenerte en tu lugar. Repitió sus tortuosas lamidas, sus labios se tiñeron de un rosa con la sangre.

"Cada parte de ti sabe tan bien", bromeó, acercando su cuerpo poco a poco, sus dedos se sumergieron en tu entrada solo brevemente, lo que hizo que giraras las caderas. "Si no tuviéramos que volver, me comería este coño mojado", hundió dos dedos en el interior, moviéndolos de la manera correcta para que un ruido descuidado hiciera eco en la habitación como para probar su punto. Un escalofrío sacudió tu cuerpo y tu cabeza cayó flácida de nuevo, tu cuello se estiró hacia atrás. Yelena frotó la yema de su pulgar sobre tu garganta, antes de llevar tu piel a sus labios.

“Olvida la reunión”, dijiste sin aliento mientras ella colocaba besos alrededor de tu garganta. “Solo tómame. Fóllame ahora mismo ”, prácticamente rogaste, frotando tus muslos. Dejó de besar y burlarse de tu sexo por un momento. "¿Crees que eres más importante que la reunión?" preguntó, había un toque de humor en su tono.

Dejas escapar un gemido, dándole un pequeño e inseguro asentimiento. Ella se burló, quitando las manos de ti y poniéndose de pie. Esto hizo que le dispararas una mirada interrogativa mientras hacías puchero. "No eres nada más que mi puta", le dio a tu rostro una pequeña caricia, su rostro acercándose tanto que podías sentir sus pestañas contra tus mejillas. "P-pero, puedo hacerte sentir bien", trataste de suplicar, frotándote contra el fregadero, tratando de conseguir fricción entre tus piernas.

La rubia tarareó y se apartó de tus piernas, tirando suavemente de tu mano para que te resbalaras del fregadero. "Inclínate", te instruyó, dándote la vuelta de modo que quedaras frente al espejo de la pared. Podías ver tus dos reflejos en él. Una de sus grandes manos entró en contacto con tu espalda, empujándote suavemente sobre el fregadero. Una vez más, te subió la falda rápidamente.

"Te voy a dar un par de latigazos", dijo con indiferencia, como si fuera algo casual que decirle a alguien. "Sostén tu falda."

Te estremeciste al pensar en que ella te diera una palmada en el trasero. Te hizo levantar tu trasero más alto en el aire.

Cuando escuchaste a Yelena desabrocharse el cinturón, flaqueaste. Esperabas su mano, pero el cinturón... Te avergonzabas de decir que era una de las cosas más rápidas que te excitaba. Yelena ya te había dado estos latigazos como castigo antes, y se sorprendió más cuando se dio cuenta de que te había empapado las bragas.

Viste a Yelena amontonar el cuero en el espejo, su mano grande y delicada en tu espalda, manteniéndote en su lugar.

"¿Cuántos debo darte?" Preguntó mirándote la cara en el espejo. "Solo nos quedan tres minutos, pero eso es suficiente para darte al menos 50, si soy rápida".

Tus ojos se agrandaron. “¿¡50!? ¡No podré sentarme! " respondiste con incredulidad. Los ojos de Yelena bajaron rápidamente a tu sexo vestido, un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas y orejas. Su mirada oscura y lujuriosa te miró en el espejo, su lengua deslizándose por sus labios. Parecía como si realmente se estuviera reprimiendo. La mirada que te estaba dando te recordaba a un lobo listo para devorar un conejo: depredador.

"5, y quiero una disculpa después de cada golpe", ordenó. Obviamente, ella también se estaba poniendo un poco acalorada y molesta, ya que su voz generalmente bajaba una octava cuando estaba encendida.

Asentiste obedientemente, lamiendo tu propio labio solo para estremecerte de dolor cuando tu lengua entró en contacto con el hematoma inflamado. Te miraste en el espejo y viste que ya era de un tono profundo de rojo y púrpura. Te avergonzaba que tuvieras que entrar a la reunión con el labio así, pero también te hizo temblar el saber que Yelena te había marcado como suya.

El primer golpe llegó sin previo aviso, sacándote de tus pensamientos y haciéndote gritar de dolor. Yelena nunca fue fácil con su cinturón. Tus dedos se aferraron al fregadero, aferrándote con tu vida. Una vez que el dolor inicial desapareció, podías sentir la ola de placer rodar entre tus piernas, lenta pero seguramente. Siempre hacía soportable el dolor, sabiendo que la excitación aumentaría poco después del tormento.

"Vas a tener que estar un poco más callada que eso", comentó Yelena, pasando sus dedos por la marca sensible que acababa de hacer. Saltaste ante el contacto de sus dedos fríos contra tu piel ahora abrasadora. “No quieres que toda la ciudad sepa que te  _ gusta _ que te azoten con un cinturón. Solo piensa en lo vergonzoso que sería regresar a la reunión después de que todos te escucharon gritar de placer ".

Contemplaste el pensamiento, un sonido entrecortado emitiste de tu boca. La lujuria estaba empezando a nublar tu juicio, ya que debatiste ser ruidosa a propósito por esa única razón.

"Ahora, una disculpa", dijo Yelena con indiferencia, como si no te hubiera golpeado con el cinturón.

Tus piernas ya estaban temblando debajo de ti tanto por la excitación como por el dolor ardiente. "Lamento coquetear con ese tipo", dijiste con voz temblorosa. En momentos como este, cuando sentías dolor y mucha desesperación, tu voz siempre sonaba como un chillido. Yelena sonrió al reconocer este cambio de tono. Llegó el segundo latigazo.

Esta vez te mordiste el labio ya herido para no gritar. Un sabor metálico se esparció por su lengua mientras más sangre goteaba hacia tu boca y barbilla.

"Lamento interrumpir tu reunión", gimoteaste. Sus dedos rápidamente trazaron tu temblorosa entrada vestida. No los mantuvo allí por mucho tiempo, para tu decepción. La tercera vez que te azotó, te golpeó la parte posterior de los muslos, haciéndote casi colapsar en el suelo del baño en ese mismo momento. Incluso mordiéndote el labio, un gemido logró escapar de tu boca. Yelena no pudo evitar soltar una risita femenina ante tus patéticos y excitados ruidos.

"Mira tu linda carita", ronroneó, agarrando tu cabello y tirando tu cabeza hacia el espejo para que pudieras verte a ti misma. Tus ojos estaban medio tapados con lujuria y un pequeño rastro de sangre comenzaba a bajar por tu barbilla desde la herida reabierta en tu labio. Tragaste, dándote cuenta de que tu garganta se sentía seca.

“Nunca me canso de verte así; Tan dispuesta y lista para ser follada, ”murmuró oscuramente mientras llenaba el espacio entre tu trasero y su ingle, tirando de tus caderas para que estuvieras pegada a ella. "Ojalá pudiera follarte aquí y ahora, pero parece que ya llegamos tarde".

"Por favor", le rogaste mientras ella se alejaba y se volvía a poner el cinturón.

Ella negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa siempre presente en su rostro. "Parte de tu castigo es pasar la reunión mientras estás así", dijo, acercándose de nuevo a tu trasero, dándole un pequeño golpe con su gran palma. Gimoteaste ante el contacto repentino.

"En realidad", dijo, enganchando los dedos debajo de la tela de tu ropa interior. "Ahora que lo estoy pensando, tomaré estos".

Ella deslizó tu ropa interior por tus piernas y tú levantaste tus pies para que ella pudiera quitártelos.

"Bájate la falda", te ordenó. Te volteaste y la miraste parpadeando. "¿Qué? Me acabas de quitar la ropa interior ”, cuestionaste con curiosidad.

Su sonrisa de satisfacción nunca abandonó su rostro y te diste cuenta de que estaba adornando una expresión oscura y sádica. "Eso hice. No la necesitarás durante la reunión ".

Un escalofrío te sacudió hasta la médula.

Se metió la ropa interior en el bolsillo y ambas salieron del baño y se apresuraron a entrar en la sala de reuniones. La gente estaba comenzando a reunirse de nuevo, ya que estaba a punto de reanudarse. Fuiste a sentarte con cuidado en tu silla, pero Yelena te detuvo con la mano.

"Ah, ah, ah", la reprendió en broma. "Te sientas en mi regazo".

Parpadeaste. Yelena tenía una cara seria.

Iba a molestarte durante la reunión.

_ Mierda. _

Sabías que ya deberías haber conocido a Yelena. Quizás deberías haber pensado completamente en el coqueteo sin sentido. Era implacable, especialmente cuando se ponía celosa o se enojaba. Después de que estuvieras en silencio por un rato, ella terminó tirando de tu brazo hasta que estabas sentado en su regazo. Ella te deslizó hasta que estuviste en una de sus piernas, tus pliegues presionaron a través de tu falda. Reprimiste un ruido.

El Sr. Jaeger entró en la habitación, reanudando la reunión. "Ni un pío, ¿de acuerdo?" Yelena susurró diabólicamente en tu oído mientras comenzaba a mover su pierna hacia arriba y hacia abajo, haciéndote rebotar en el proceso.

Realmente tuviste que reprimir el ruido que amenazaba con salir de tu boca herida esa vez. Intentaste concentrarte en el Sr. Jaeger mientras hablaba. Intentaste concentrarte en su voz retumbante, sus estúpidos lentes, su brazalete; Cualquier cosa para mantenerte conectada a tierra a través de la bruma lujuriosa que se apodera de tu mente. Te agarraste a la camisa de Yelena, tratando de hacer todo lo posible por mantenerte callada.

Cada vez que rebotaba con la pierna, enviaba ondas de choque por todo tu cuerpo. Ella pareció darse cuenta de que estabas a punto de dejar que tu placer se mostrara, así que te arrastró una vez más y te estremeciste ante la fricción contra las heridas en tu trasero y la parte posterior de tus muslos. Su pierna comenzó a rebotar en tu trasero. Las lágrimas se te quedaron atrapadas en las pestañas y amenazaron con desbordarse por el dolor, y querías morderte el labio para evitar soltar suaves gemidos.

Te atreviste a echar un vistazo a Yelena, pero su atención estaba en Jaeger. Aunque, cuando notó tu mirada sobre ella, te miró con el rabillo de sus grandes y oscuros ojos. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa de complicidad.

Alguien irrumpió en la sala de reuniones, pero tú estabas demasiado concentrada en la sensación que se arremolinaba en la parte inferior de tu abdomen para escuchar lo que estaban diciendo. Debieron haber llamado al Sr. Jaeger, ya que caneló la reunión abruptamente. Todos empezaron a salir de la habitación.

"Yelena", dijo, y ella dejó de mover la pierna para mirarlo. “Te espero en mi oficina por la mañana.  _ No _ me hagas esperar de nuevo ", dijo, dándote una mirada cansada, suspirando, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Sabías que a veces Yelena y tú iban varias veces en una noche y por la mañana, lo que la hacía tarde con bastante frecuencia.

"Nunca, jefe" respondió Yelena con sarcasmo. "Estaré allí temprano y brillante".

"Y trata de no matar a la pobre mujer", dijo, dándoles a ambos una última mirada antes de salir de la habitación, la puerta se cerró con un clic detrás de él. Yelena se rió para sus adentros.

En cuestión de segundos, Yelena te empujó de su regazo y se puso de pie, levantándote y colocándote en la mesa de reuniones. Tu trasero ardió con el contacto contundente, haciéndote gritar. Su mano se cerró sobre tu boca, silenciándote.

"Silencio", ordenó, con los ojos afilados y escaneando tu rostro. "Dije ni pío, ¿recuerdas?"

Asentiste rápidamente mientras ella bajaba la mano. "Eres una buena chica para mí cuando estás cachonda", ronroneó en tu oído. “Estuviste tan bien durante la reunión. Me quedé impresionada ".

Enderezaste la espalda ante sus elogios, una nueva confianza inundándote a través de ti. Agarraste el cuello de su camisa, atrayendo su rostro hacia el tuyo. Te encantaba besarla, sus labios siempre fueron tan suaves, aunque dominantes. Su lengua pasó sobre tu labio inferior, haciéndote gemir de dolor.

Te sorprendiste cuando Yelena se apartó del beso. "¿Fui demasiado lejos esta vez?" Su voz suave te sorprendió. Parpadeaste ante su nueva expresión, una de preocupación cuando su pulgar se acercó a tu labio. Sacudiste la cabeza frenéticamente.

"Si no quisiera que lo hicieras, entonces te lo diría", dijiste suavemente, jugando con el cuello de su camisa. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, los hombros se hundieron de satisfacción. "Te amo", dijo con voz entrecortada, acercándose a tu cuerpo. Ella te dio un casto beso en el pómulo y luego en la ceja.

Tu corazón se calentó. Durante las últimas semanas, Yelena había admitido su afecto por ti. Ambas tenían un corazón a corazón, y ella explicó que no necesariamente entendía lo que estaba sintiendo y que era difícil expresarlo con palabras. Dijo que era como lo que sentía por Zeke, pero más fuerte. Ella te amaba y se preocupaba profundamente por ti. No pudiste evitar sonreír ante los recuerdos.

"Yo también te amo", respondiste suavemente, levantando la barbilla para que ella pudiera besarte en los labios de nuevo. Una de sus manos se plantó firmemente en la parte posterior de tu cuello, empujando tu rostro hacia él de ella. Su otra mano aterrizó en tu cintura y te guió hacia su cuerpo. Sus besos se volvieron más necesitados, mientras abría la boca.

Hiciste lo mismo y permitiste que sus lenguas bailaran en la boca de la otra. Los dedos en la parte posterior de tu cuello comenzaron a deslizarse hacia tu cuero cabelludo, masajeando suavemente. Un escalofrío recorrió tu columna vertebral ante la sensación.

Dejas que tus manos se suelten del cuello de la camisa de Yelena, en su lugar optas por jugar con sus botones. Ella había mencionado que nunca entendió por qué siempre querías quitarle la camisa (ya que todo lo que necesitaba era su dedo o lengua para follarte), pero habías intentado explicarle varias veces que te encantaba ver su torso desnudo. Estaba delgada pero tonificada, y te encantaba permitir que tus manos recorrieran su piel desnuda hasta que se le puso la piel de gallina.

Se separó de tus labios, permitiéndote ver mejor su camisa. Una mano amorosa se acercó a acariciar tu mejilla, tirando del cabello detrás de la oreja. Echaste un vistazo a su expresión, viendo que aparentemente estaba examinando tus rasgos, una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Decidiste cuestionar mientras desabotonabas la parte central de su camisa. Se podía ver el tenue contorno de sus pequeños pechos en la tela y la sombra de su tonificado abdomen.

"Solo pienso en cómo voy a follarte hasta que estés chillando", supuso con un tono de humor. Te sonrojaste ferozmente ante su grosería, masticando el interior de tus mejillas e intentando ignorar la excitación que regresaba a tu lomo en una oleada de calor. Estabas más ansiosa de lo que te gustaba admitir. "Apuesto a que no puedes esperar, ¿verdad?" Yelena continuó como si leyera la mente, con el pulgar bajando tu labio inferior y revelando los dientes inferiores.

"No, te deseo tanto", murmuraste tímidamente.

Se rió para sí misma, al ver que habías terminado con los botones, abrió su camisa lo suficiente para que pudieras ver sus pechos y músculos expuestos, pero mantuvo la camisa sobre sus hombros. Con entusiasmo, levantaste las manos y pasaste los pulgares por sus pezones, lo que hizo que separara los labios y contuviera un gemido mordiéndose la mejilla.

Sus manos dejaron su cuerpo y rápidamente agarraron sus muñecas, alejándolas de su pecho. "Ah, vas a hacer que pierda el control", respondió en voz baja, acercándo la boca a tu oído. Su aliento caliente se extendió por un lado de tu rostro, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera tu cuerpo.

Sus manos delgadas se colocaron debajo de tu camisa, encontrando fácilmente tus senos y meditando suavemente tus pezones. Su cuerpo se disparó hacia arriba ante la sensación, mientras su lengua recorría la hendidura de su cuello hasta la oreja, antes de soplar aire frío en el área.

En ese punto, tenías miedo de empapar la tela de tu falda. Afortunadamente, el material era de color oscuro.

Yelena comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja, una sensación suave. Fue muy diferente a la primera vez, cuando te mordió el cuello. En este punto, su cuerpo estaba temblando, temblando de anticipación.

El mordisco cesó, pero Yelena mantuvo la cara en el hueco de tu cuello.

"Prométeme que estarás bien durante las reuniones a partir de ahora", dijo. Salió más como una orden que como una pregunta. Asentiste frenéticamente. "Seré buena para ti", te quejaste.

Ella se puso de pie, suspirando con nostalgia antes de arrodillarse ante ti. Se metió bajo la tela de tu falda, su cabeza de mechones rubios desapareció.

Te recostaste sobre la mesa, llevándote una mano a la boca y mordiéndola suavemente mientras sentías su respiración abanicarse contra tu sexo. Sus manos se apoderaron de tus muslos, acercándote las caderas al borde de la mesa antes de abrir las piernas y colocarlas sobre sus delgados hombros.

Un dedo trazó a lo largo de tu hendidura, y podías notar que fácilmente se cubrió con tu excitación. Reprimiste un gemido ante el escaso contacto, moviendo tus caderas por ella. Lo único que obtuviste fue que el dedo te molestara nuevamente, esta vez arrastrando tu mancha alrededor de tu clítoris, haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor del área sensible e hinchada. Tus caderas se sacudieron ante la sensación.

"Yelena", maulliste, quitando la mano de tu boca. "Por favor, te lo ruego."

Sus dedos se arrastraron hasta tu entrada, deslizándose breve y fácilmente antes de separarse de ti. "¿Por favor qué?" dijo atrevidamente.

"Por favor, fóllame", gemiste, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás contra la madera. "Hazme correrme en tu lengua por favor, dios,  _ por favor _ ", suplicaste. Sabías que decir cosas lascivas mientras mendigaba la debilitaba.

"Qué niña tan buena", alabó, arrastrando sus dedos hacia tu clítoris, y su lengua pasó sobre tu entrada, probablemente lamiendo tu mancha que estaba empezando a gotear.

Luego, su lengua entró en tu sexo, haciendo que arquees tu espalda en el aire, las caderas rodando hacia su dedo y lengua. Tus manos intentaron agarrarse a la mesa, clavando las uñas en la madera.

Su lengua continuó lamiendo con confianza, dando vueltas alrededor de tu entrada, todo mientras su dedo trabajaba rítmicamente tu clítoris. Un suspiro tembloroso salió de tus pulmones y tuviste que cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

En el momento, estabas tratando de concentrarte en todo. La idea de los pezones animados de Yelena bajo tu pulgar, su gemido bajo y gutural que trató de ocultar cuando la molestaste. La forma en que su rostro estaba sonrojado en el espejo del baño mientras miraba tu ropa interior empapada y tu trasero maltratado. La forma en que su lengua te estaba follando tan bien en este momento que tus muslos amenazaban con presionarla más en tu coño.

Tragaste, concentrándose en la sensación que comenzaba a terminar rápidamente en su lomo. Tus caderas comenzaron a moverse por sí mismas, las rodillas se juntaron para empujar la cara de Yelena hacia tu sexo, y no pudiste evitar montar rápidamente hacia ella. La sensación de placer comenzó a aumentar cuando la escuchaste gruñir, luchando contra el agarre de tus piernas. Su nariz golpeó tu clítoris junto a sus dedos, y tenía que tener los dientes profundamente en tu agujero, la lengua curvada por dentro.

Su nariz aplicando presión en el área sensible de tu sexo te envió al límite, rodando tus caderas hacia ella repetidamente mientras dejaba escapar ruidos incoherentes. Pequeños gemidos dejaron tu boca mientras cerrabas los ojos con fuerza, aprovechando tu orgasmo.

Cuando finalmente volviste en sí, descendiendo de la dicha, rápidamente desenvolviste las piernas de sus hombros y le pusiste la falda por la cabeza. "Lo siento mucho, me dejé llevar", te disculpaste rápidamente, con las manos volando hacia tu rostro enrojecido. Había una mirada de borracho en sus rasgos cuando inclinaste tu cabeza hacia arriba. Sus ojos oscuros te miraban fijamente, su cabeza apoyada en tu agarre.

Podías ver que su nariz y boca estaban húmedas y resbaladizas, sus labios de color rosa oscuro.

"Me encanta cuando haces eso", admitió, con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de su boca. "Cuando montes mi cara,  _ carajo _ ", cerró los ojos y su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca.

Abrió los ojos después de unos momentos, se puso de pie y sacó tu ropa interior del bolsillo. "Vayamos a casa y empecemos a bañarnos, ¿si?" Dijo, tirando de la tela sobre tus piernas mientras tú la sostenías por los hombros. Te deslizaste fuera de la mesa, permitiéndole deslizarlos hacia tus caderas.

Se puso de pie una vez más, limpiándose la manga sobre la parte inferior de la cara repetidamente, asegurándose de limpiarse completamente mientras comenzaba a abrochar los botones de su camisa hasta el cuello. Te aseguraste de detenerte a mitad de camino y darle a uno de sus pequeños pezones un pequeño toque fugaz antes de continuar.

Un pequeño sonido salió de su pecho y se mordió el labio. Una de sus manos se acercó y acarició tu cabeza con amor. No pudiste evitar acariciarlo.

"Eres demasiado buena para mí", admitió, dándote un beso en la sien.


End file.
